Just Another Day
by dreamweaver10
Summary: Anna and Chelsea get into HP's world via a badly placed portkey. One's got an obsession with a teacher, while the other is trying to keep her head straight...sue me, I can't do summaries. slight au


Disclaimer: Anna is a real person, so is Chelsea. HP things are all J.K Rowling's. This story is mine, so there. 

**SuPaFlY21079:***loved*  


**DragonTiger22**:lol  


**DragonTiger22: **wonderful, yes  


**SuPaFlY21079: **¬ed;  


**DragonTiger22:**lol  


**DragonTiger22:** funny, I was wondering how you would react when you saw Riddel's intense eyes  


**SuPaFlY21079**:el es MUY guapo  


**SuPaFlY21079**:le ojos son muy intensivo y verde  


**DragonTiger22**:lol!  


**SuPaFlY21079**:practising me español  


**DragonTiger22**: yes, I see. I finally figured out that guapo means handsome...lol!  


**SuPaFlY21079**:but moving back to english... wow, he is so adorable... and evil looking... in that picture  


**DragonTiger22**:i knwo, but I love the snapie pic at the end with him on the deuling aisle  


**SuPaFlY21079**: *shakes head*... alan rickman is VERY good actor.. i loved him in the *getting in trouble for flying a car* scene.. he looked furious and delighted and everything.. so well  


**DragonTiger22**:I know!  


**SuPaFlY21079**: but unfortunately they cut out my fave part of the whole book   


**DragonTiger22**:but it looks like snape is gaining weight...lol, was it the fight scene with the lucisu and weasleU?  


**SuPaFlY21079**:o.. although they bitchily cut that out too in a vicious attempt to censor young minds...  


**DragonTiger22**:lol1 I was looking so forward to that scene too  


**SuPaFlY21079**: my favorite part... or line, really.. was after mrs. norris was petrified, and he gets all schemy and you can almost see the clogs turning, rapid-fire, in his head "meanwhile, potter should be kicked off the quiddich team" and ms mcganagol is all like "oh cut it out (you jerk) she obviously wasn't hit over the head with a broom!"  


**DragonTiger22**:wahh1  


**DragonTiger22**:that too!!!!  


**DragonTiger22**:but you know what?!!? I wanted more SNAPEY!!!!!!!!1  


**DragonTiger22**:lol  


**SuPaFlY21079**:cuz i also think that dame maggie is a wonderful actor... so,so wonderful.. i was looking forward to hearing that from her  


**DragonTiger22**:yeah..surprising thought that she showed up for the Potter movies after all those other "sohpisticated" ones  


**SuPaFlY21079**:*shrug*... it pays the bills.. besides no body knew the movies would suck  


**DragonTiger22**:yeah  


**DragonTiger22**:snape is the best *sings* snape is the best  


**SuPaFlY21079**:check this out...  


**DragonTiger22**:wish I had him as a teacer *sigh*  


**SuPaFlY21079**:i thought it was kind of interesting/thought i'd share  


**SuPaFlY21079:** Kate writes that David Zucker, who directed Airplane! has agreed to make Scary Movie 3: Episode I - Lord of the Brooms. Apparently, it will be a spoof of the likes of Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings and Star Wars.  


**DragonTiger22**:then him and kuby could get together  


**DragonTiger22**: just joking  


**DragonTiger22**: no, really, just joking  


**SuPaFlY21079**: i think he would be scared of you and request that you be transferred to another class seeing as writing love letters durring class seems to be taking away from your classwork, slytherin though you are.  


**DragonTiger22**:AHAHAAHAQHH@1  


**DragonTiger22**:but I wouldn't wie love letters, jsut get into trouble constantly to have detenetion with him  


**DragonTiger22**:MWAH!  


**SuPaFlY21079**:(cough,crazycough)... oh that reminds me i noted the rest of your story  


**DragonTiger22**:kewl  


**DragonTiger22**:lol  


**DragonTiger22**:yeah, but thanks anywas  


**SuPaFlY21079**:uhuh, detention.. he'd get so creped out... you making googly eyes at him from across the room.. not consentrating on pickling your frog livers at all..  


**DragonTiger22**:lol1  


**SuPaFlY21079**:whoo  


**DragonTiger22**:I don't think I'd be THAT distracted...err...maybe, more likely to dump a cauldron on him or something...lol  


**SuPaFlY21079**:1 i am excited, i only have to live through like one more month b4 LOTR comes out... my legolas :-) ...just thinking about him and the rest of the hottieship just brings a smile to my face  


**DragonTiger22**:lol, now that boromir's dead, it's all elrond for me  


**SuPaFlY21079**:shh... don't tell but there might be another boromir scene in the second movie  


**SuPaFlY21079**:in a dream sequence  


**DragonTiger22**: H!  


**DragonTiger22**:BOROMIR!  


**SuPaFlY21079**: *gasp* don't tell me o didn't know!  


**SuPaFlY21079**:some fellowship fan has obviously NOT done her homework  


**SuPaFlY21079**:chels i am looking in your direction..  


**SuPaFlY21079**:oh but shoot gtg...  


**DragonTiger22**:awwwwww...okay  


**DragonTiger22**:bye  


SuPaFlY21079 signed off at 11:21:22 PM  
  
DragonTiger22 signed off at 11:22:04 PM 


End file.
